Black Rose and a Raven Feather
by xnomxnomxrawwrz
Summary: Sakura recives a single black rose and a raven feather from a secreat admire one morining. The summary sucks but I promise the story is good! I dont own Naruto! R&R! May turn to T rating.
1. Black Rose and a Raven Feather

**Black Rose and a Raven Feather**

_The first day_

_She never expected it_

_A single black rose rested on her windowsill_

_A Raven's feather_

_Black as night_

_Rested by the bud_

"And you have no idea who it's from?" questioned the platinum blonde, blue eyed woman. "No, Ino! I already told you, I have no idea who it was." Said the pink haired woman as she stared dreamily at the rose. She held the stem in between her pale slim fingers and twirled it slowly, so she wouldn't disturb the petals. The raven feather lay, not forgotten, next to the cherry blossom. "This is sooo romantic!" squealed Ino. "Mhm.." replied Sakura, deep in thought while staring at the rose.

_The second day_

_She was half hoping_

_That she would awaken to a Black Rose_

_A single raven feather rested on her nightstand_

_A note tied to it_

_With a single crimson ribbon_

"_My cherry blossom, how angelic you are_

_as your mind rest off in a land that only you can reach_

_a land full of were your dreams come true_

_I wish to become one of your dreams come true"_

_Sincerely, _

_The Raven._

Sakura traced the smooth writing gently with her pointer finger, "The Raven, who are you?" she whispered to herself as she stared longingly out her window.

**So should I continue or just leave it off here? Please Review and tell me what you think!! I think this is very beautiful and mysterious  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


	2. Meet me

**Black Rose and a Raven Feather**

_The night was cold_

_A mysterious hooded figure clad in black_

_Slipped through the darkness unnoticed_

_His movements were stealthy_

_Intentions good_

_Mind set on love_

_As he reached the house_

_He slipped through yard_

_Around the back_

_To the cherry blossoms window_

_There he laid a single black rose_

_Dark as the night_

_Next a raven feather_

_Glossy as the stars above_

_A white note rested on top_

Sunlight came through Sakura's window, and cast a warm glow on the sleeping girl. She stirred and groggily opened her eyes, stretching her arms she sat up in bed. The cherry blossom blinked and rubbed her tired eyes and glanced around her room. Something black resting on her windowsill caught her eye, she squealed happily and jumped up. Warm tingles ran through out her body as she raced to the window, throwing open the window she shivered. A cold blast of air hit the woman; she quickly and gently snatched up the presents and returned to her bed.

She placed the rose and feather delicately on her nightstand, and held the note in her hands. She opened it slowly and read:

_My love_

_I bring you on this cold night_

_A rose dark as the night_

_A feather glossy as the stars above_

_But no star shines brighter than you_

_My cherry blossom_

_If you wish to see me_

_Meet me tonight_

_12 o'clock_

_At the stone that holds many memories and tears_

_I will be waiting_

_Until then,_

_The Raven_

"At the stone that holds many memories and tears?" she said quietly to herself. "The memorial stone!" Sakura smiled and jumped up.


	3. So close to you

**Black Rose and a Raven Feather**

The day raced by as Sakura worked at the hospital, before she knew it 11 o'clock rolled around. "Sakura, your shift was over about two hours ago," said Tsunade. Sakura looked up from the patient she was administering a shot to, "Huh?"

The Hokage sighed, "Sakura your shift was over _two_ hours ago." The Cherry blossom checked the clock that hung in the patients room and gasped, "O! I have to go!" _I'm going to meet the Raven tonight_, she thought; excitement rushed through her and tickled her stomach.

As she rushed down the hallways to the workroom, her hands shook with nervous jitters. She reached for the doorknob and had a hard time turning it, seeing as her hands were slick with sweat. When she opened the door, a small note with a black rose rested on the ground. She looked around and picked it up slowly, a black feather was printed onto the front of the note. A smile spread across her full lips, she opened the note and read.

_My cherry blossom,_

_I couldn't wait to see you_

_I watched as you saved and helped many people today_

_How lovely your eyes sparkled_

_As you saved those lives_

_I wonder_

_Will your eyes sparkle when you see me?_

_Or will your beautiful lips fall_

_Into a frown?_

_Sincerely,_

_The Raven_

Sakura blushed pink and smiled softly, "Of course I wont frown at you." As if the Raven were in the room a large black feather floated down in front of the woman. She caught the feather gently and looked up quickly, but only the ceiling stared back at her.

**Okay sorry guys, I know its short! But the next chapter will be the longest and I will have it up by tonight! Please Review and I hope you enjoyed Black Rose and a Raven Feather  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


	4. The Raven

**Black Rose and a Raven Feather**

The brisk air made Sakura's arms break in goose bumps; she shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her. It was pitch black as she walked to the memorial stone, clouds moved across the sky, covering the moon once in a while. The star twinkled dimly only lighting her walk dimly.

Sakura approached the memorial stone and looked around, her palms were slicked with sweat and her stomach was doing flip-flops. Clouds covered the moon as she walked closer to the shining stone; she squinted in the night trying to find the Raven she longed to see. "H-hello?" she whispered, to scared to speak any louder. She waited, put no answer came from the silent night. Her heart dropped as a sharp wind moved the clouds out of the moon's way. The moon shone down on the sparkling stone and made it seem like lights were dancing across the surface. A single white note rested on top of the stone, the woman's heart plummeted to the ground as she walked towards the stone. She reached out a hand a plucked the note from its spot.

_Cherry Blossom_

_This was not the stone that I spoke of_

_I knew your mind would assume this was the spot_

_But it is not_

_Remember were your heart was broken_

_Your tears spilled to the ground_

_At the same stone_

_Memories were made_

_Forever engraved in the spot_

_Waiting,_

_The Raven_

Sakura read over the note three more times before it finally sunk in, tears welled in her eyes as she dashed off towards the stone.

She ran down the road and finally came to the meeting spot. The moon was as full as the night the memories and tears were made. It shone brilliantly against the cold stone.

A clocked figure stood by the stone bench, not a leaf stirred on the pathway.

Sakura stared at the figure clad in all black; his face was covered by a deep shadow that was thrown by his hood, "A-are you the Raven?" said the cherry blossom hesitantly. A moment of silence passed between the to, then finally the figure spoke. "I am." Sakura shivered from his voce, it was deep and masculine. It had a rough edge but seemed to flow like silk from his mouth.

How the figure said her name brought back so many memories, tears fell from her eyes as she stood there under the moonlight. "Sasuke…" Deep crimson eyes flashed open and stared at her, "Yes, my Sakura?"

Tears seemed to flow faster, pouring down her flushed cheeks. He stepped forward and his hood fell down.

Black as night hair fell against his pale face. His skin glowed in the moonlight seeming to create a warm halo around his face. His deep crimson eyes never wavered from the cherry blossom that stood before him; her beauty captivated him and took his breath away, just as it had every time he saw her. "You have bloomed fully, into a beautiful cherry blossom."

With that being said, he was in front of the young woman in a blink of an eye. She gasped softly and stared up at him. "Sasuke," she whispered softly, afraid that it was all just a dream. "Sakura," he replied softly and leaned down. He captured her lips with his into a passionate soft kiss.

Tears flowed from her closed eyes as she kissed the man back, the moon shined down on them. The spot that had once been her center of pain had just become the center of her happiness.

-

-

-

The sun cast a warm glow on the sleeping woman; Sakura closed her eyes tightly and slowly sat up. "Where am I…?" "Sakura, you shouldn't be sleeping outside! You'll catch a cold!" She blinked and looked around, a single black rose and a glossy ravens feather sat on the arm of the stone bench. A note was neatly folded over the top, she shakily reached for the note and opened it. She clutched the feather and midnight black rose to her chest as she read the note.

_It wasn't a dream  
__Love,  
__The Raven_

**Finished! This is the end of Black Rose and a Raven Feather! I hope you enjoyed it! I might consider making a sequal... Hope you enjoyed this though!  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


End file.
